Nightmare Logos
Here is the full list of the companies that have at least one nightmare logo. By clicking in the name of one company from the list, you'll access to the page of the company in question. Feel free to add more to the list. At the moment there are 167 companies with 192 logos. All of the logos -1001 Video -13C -13i -20th Century Fox 3rd logos 4th logos -Canal 24 Horas -3M Video -3rdSense -3-G Home Video -44 Blue Productions -4 To 6 Foot Productions -786 DS Films -A-Film Home Entertainment -A Hikon Film -A-Pix Entertainment -Aanandam Arts -ABC DVD -ABC for Kids -ABC National IDs -ABC Video -Action Synthese -AFMD Distribution -Ai Entertainment -A.K.A. Cartoon -All Seasons Entertainment -The ABM Group -Alan Landsburg Productions -Allan Carr Productions -Allied Entertainment -Allied Film and Video -Allied Stars -Alpha -Amaru Entertainment -American Video -Amrit Kalamandir -Angry Dragon Entertainment -Anti Piracy Warning (Piracy It's Crime) -API Television Production -Apollo Theater Productions -Apple Films -Arcade Pictures -Arman Julian Productions -Artcraft Pictures -Arthur Sarkissian Productions -Artists Television Group -Ascot Elite Entertainment Group -Associated Television -Asymmetrical Productions -Authority Films -Atlantis Video -Atlas International -Autonomy -BabyTV Originals -Bad Hat Harry Production -Bad Robot -Balero -Barney Home Video -Barr Films -BBC 2 Cake -BBC Video -Bejuba Entertainment -Bernstein-Hovis Productions -Beverly Hills Film Corporation -BF Distribution -Bheeshm International -Big Ape Productions -Big Red Button Entertainment -Big Sky Interactive -Bimal Roy Productions -Bing Crosby Productions -Bob Clampett Productions -Boje Buck -Boston Animation -Black Bear Productions -Black Cat Pictures -Blancic Video -Blue Marble Company -BlueSky Software -Blumhouse Productions -BMG Video -Bravo (UK) -British Movietone Newsreels -Broadeyes -Broad Street Productions -Broadway Video -Bruder Releasing -Bryanston Pictures -Budcat Creations -Buena Vista Television -Caballero Control Corporation Home Video -Cabin Fever Entertainment -Camp Video -Canadian Video Factory -Canal 9/Nou -Canal 13 -Carlton Home Entertainment -Carlton UK Productions -Carrey Video -Castaway Television Productions -Castle Films -Castle Home Video -Cat and Mouse Productions -Caution Video -CBC "DOOM" -CBC "The Exploding Pizza" -CBC Kids -CBS National IDs -CBS News Productions -CBS Productions -CBS Television City -CCI Entertainment -CCR Video Corporation -Central Cinema Company Filmkunst -Century Motion Picture & Dist. Co., Ltd. -Channel 4 (UK) -Cherry Road Films -Chilechita Producciones -Chile Films -Chilevision -Christie Movie Projectors -Chungeorahm Film -CIC Video -Cinegroupe -Cinema Group Pictures -Cinemania -Cineplex Odeon -Cineville -Cinram POP DVD Center -City Lights Home Video -CNBC -CNN Films -CNN Productions -Coast Telecourses -Cocinor -Codeblack Entertainment -Code Mystics -Colcultura -Coliseum Film -Collideascope Digital Produtions -Colombiana De Television -Colourbox Video -Columbia Home Video -Columbia Night at the Movies -Columbia Showcase -Comet Video -Coscient Inc. -Creat Studios -CryEngine -CSM Productions -CTP Pretzel -Constantin Films -Converge Video -Crown Movie Classics -Curious Pictures -Cyber Group Studios -Dan Curtis Productions -Daniel H. Blatt & Robert Singer Productions -Darclight -Dark Castle Entertainment -Dark Fall Productions -Darkwoods Productions -Data Design Interactive -DD Video -Deep Water -Deluxe Digital Studios -Derann Video -DHX Media -DiC Entertainment -Dicitel Television -Digital Video Dream -Direct Video Distribution -Discovery Channel -Discovery Kids -Discovery Kids Originals -Discovery Networks -Discovery Networks Europe -DMG Entertainment -DNA Productions -Dolby Digital * Aurora * Helicopter * Rain * Train * Waterfall -Dollar Entertainment -Dolphin Productions, Inc. -Dominant Pictures Corporation -Domingo Maior -Double Secret Productions -Doug McHenry Film -Dovetail Games -DQ Entertainment -Dream chaser -Drimtim Entertainment -DTS 1993 The Digital Experience High Quality -Do Re Creativa TV -Duck Soup Productions -Ear Booker Productions -Earwolf -Ebonyson Entertainment -Elite Entertainment -El Niño Films -Elsoby Entertainment -Emperor Edutainment -Empresa Trasandina de Video (ETV) -EMG Film International -EMG Hong Kong -Epic Music Video -Epic Pictures -Epix Productions -Erry Vision Films -Esperanto Filmoj -Essanay Film Studios -Essence Television Productions -ETC -EuroMediaTv -Fabrica -Face of Judge Bao -FADYO -Famous Players -Fangoria Films -Feng Huang Motion Picture Co. -F.H.E. Entertainment * (1st Logos 1981-1985) * (2nd Logos 1985 - 1991) * (3rd Logos 1991 - 1998, 2006 - 2007) -Films Incorporated -Film Roman -Fincine -Flash Pictures -Fox Reality Original -Fragical Produtions -Frederator -Fries Home Video -Fu Hsiang Film Company Limited -Gaumount -Gainax, Inc. -Genesis Entertainment -Genesis Video -Georgia Public Broadcasting -Glass Ghost -Global Star -Gold Double Productions Limited -Golden Book Video * (3rd Logos OUT THE SPACE) * (4th logos Countdown) -Golden Key Pictures -Gorgon Video -Ghost House Pictures -Gracie Films -Green Bunny -Happy Face Home Video -Happy Madison Producction -Heavy Iron Studio -Heel Toe -Hellas Kosmos Video -Helltimate Studio -Hi-Teah Video -High Voltage Softwave -Hendring Limited -Hollywood-Far East Productions -Hollywood Pictures -Horror Factory -Humongous Entertainment -Hung Bun Films Productions -IMAX -IFC Midnight -Impact Zone Production -Imus Production Inc -Indra Film Productions -Industrial Records Video -Initial Home Video -Interglobal Video -International Rainbow Pictures -Intrepid Pictures -Intervideo -ITC Entertainment Group -Jerry Bruckheimer Films -Jester Interactive -Jim Henson Video -Joe Swanson Theaters -Kanaal 2 -KCET -Klasky-Csupo * Klasky Csupo 1998 - 2003 * KC Rooser 2003 * Klasky Csupo SplashBalt Crash Sound 2016 -KM Video -Korean Central Television Testcard Chimes -Kouros Company -Krofft Productions -KWSU -Laser Video -Laurel Entertainment -Lean-M Legal Video -Lego Films -Lightning Video -Lionsgate -Lisberger Studios -LK-TEL Video -Lloyd-Levitan Productions -Lorimar Television 1st Logos 2nd Logos 4th logos -Lumiton -Lynch/Frost Productions -Lyrick Studios -Mad Dog Productions -Majesco Entertainment -Manoli Films -Mark VII Limited -Marvel Entertainment -Master Arts Video -Matthew Carnahan Circus Productions -Media Blasters -Media West Home Video -Mehboob Productions Ltd. -Messrs Issardas Naoomal -Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures -MGM DVD -MGM Interactivie -MGM Television -MGM/UA Home Video -Microvision -Mimi Video -MovieLine Entertainment -MTE -MTM -MTV IDs -Murghan Enterprise -Mushroom Pictures -Muther Video -Myer's Rum Video Network ID's -Namco -National Arts -NBC -New World Pictures -New World Enterprises -Nextreme Film -Nickelodeon ID's * Nickelodeon (Halloween Variant) * Nickelodeon Balloons * Nickelodeon Blobs * Nickelodeon Claymation Kids * Nickelodeon Nick is Kids * Nickelodeon Pinchface * Nickelodeon Sleeping Boy * Nicktoon Network Snail Monster -Nintendo -North American Releasing -Nova Home Video -One Ho -Ontario Educational Communications Authority -Operation Prime Time -Oz Film Company -Palace Video -Paramount Feature Presentation -Paramount Television -PBS -PlayStation -PolyGram Video -PFFR -Pixar -Prestige Video -Presto Studios -Producciones Optimist, S.A. -Produccions Punch -Psygnosis -Radio-Quebec -Ragdoll Ltd -Rainbow Releasing Productions -R&D TV -Rank Home Video -Reading Cinemas -Red Hour Film -Rede Band -Rede Clone -Regal Entertainment, Inc. -Renaissance Pictures -Revue Studios -Roadshow Entertainment -Screen Gems -Sega -Serama Film Corporation -Shadow Projects -Sham Ralhan Productions -Shivalik Films -Scream Factory -Slaughterhouse Entertainment -Simitar Entertainment -Sinister Cinema -Sony Computer Entertainment -Something Weird Video -Spectra Animations -Spitfire -Supercinico -Superfilms Video Home -Sick Duck Productions -SuperVideo -Starbreeze Studios -Starry Night Productions -Stephem J. Cannell -Steven Bocho Productions -Stoopid! Monkey -Street Lamp Films -Stretch Films -StudioCanal -Studio Gigante -Surround Sound -Synergistic Software -Team17 -Team Happy Rainbow Panda Bears -Team Ninja -The Curiousity Company -THX -Tiger Studios -Time-Life Television -Toei Home Video -Tomorrow Entertainment -Toppic Video -Troma Entertainment -TV One NZ -UAV Corporation -UBU Productions -UPN Kids -Universal Television -Vadimon Video -Valve Corporation -''VCI'' -Vemsa -Viacom -BND -Videovan Entertainment -View Askew Productions -Virgin Interactive -Virgin Vision -Vision Scape Interactive -VIVA Films -Volition -Vue Cinemas -Walt Disney Feature Presentstion -Walt Disney Home Entertainment -Warner Alliance Home Video -Weiss Global Productions -Westward Television -Westwind -WGBH -Wildbrian -Wild Horse Productions -Winfair Productions Ltd. -Wolfpack Studios -World Sports Enterprises -Worldvision Home Video -Wafflecake Playhouse -Xbox -YTV -Zombastic Productions, Inc. Category:Compilations Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that m Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor, yell in the bathroom, and play the mine song earape with the volume up without headphones. And blame it on your sister. And yell so loud the street can hear Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Unscary Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:White Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Pink logos Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:White Text Logos Category:Boring Logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Logos that are taken over by SONY Category:Very Common Logos Category:Logos that scare autistic people Category:Logos that scare Dora Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Pikachu Category:Logos that scare Togepi Category:Logos that scare Total Drama Contestants Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Logos that scare the Pink Puffle Category:Logos that could not scare Mr20ThCenturySamInc Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos That scare Scary Mario Face Category:Evil logos Category:Logos that do not scare Martin2012 Category:Logos tha scare Martin2012 Category:Logos taken from Liberty's Kids Category:Logos that don't scare Richard2007 Category:2017 Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Logos that Scare benka-b4 (KB123) Category:Sony Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that put Murdoc in T H E B A T H Category:Logos that make Pink Puffle scream & cry Category:Zoo-Wee-Mama! Category:Logos that not scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that not scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Eevee Category:Logos that scare TheLegoDude Category:Very Very scary logos!!!!! Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:High bordering on nightmare. Category:Scariest logos in the world Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Look out you are gonna crash!!!!!!! Category:Run For Your Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Zooming Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1976 Category:Unscary Logos Category:Simple Logos Category:Rare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Favorite Logos Category:Evil Logos Category:V Category:I Category:A Category:C Category:O Category:M Category:Top Pages Category:Logos owned by Viacom Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Karma houdini Category:Lavender Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:Logos that cause Down Syndrome Category:Zazoo's Friends Category:Friend of a hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Rude Logos Category:Redeemed villains Category:Extremely Scary Logos Category:Logos that shouldn't exist Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Viacom Category:Goodbye Cruel World Category:GULP Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Logos that are still scary Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Horror ranked logos! Category:1976 Category:Fancy Logos V Category:Logos that run amok Category:Slytherins Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Bullies Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:1981 Category:Horror logos! Category:Logos worse then shadow projects dog Category:The most scariest logo that scares all Cartoon Network characters Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Evil mask logos Category:Bad people Category:Human eater Category:Strongest Logo Ever Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make Ruby Ran away Category:Troublemakers Category:Successful Villains Category:Pure-Blood Category:Logos even worse than Max and Ruby 0004 Category:Logos that have Lost Logo Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Logos that have a 20% cooler! Category:Logos that are worse than Demonic Furbies Category:Logos that never scared people who are used to the logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1986 Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Control Freaks Category:V of Doom Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Don't you dare Category:Logos that make Lilly Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that scare Russiaball Category:Stop with the useless categories Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scared Iggy Koopaling Category:Logos that scares Gravity Falls Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that scare Rayman Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:P Category:Izza Category:Logos that scare Nyami from pop'n music Category:Nyami x KAITO Category:I ship Nyami with Kaito Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Logos that scare KAITO Category:KAITO has to fight AMBRE Category:AMBRE wins Category:T Category:Qwertyuiop Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:Logos that scare Twilight Sparkle Category:Logos that scare Pinkie Pie Category:Logos that scare Fluttershy Category:Logos that scare Rarity Category:Logos that scare AppleJack Category:Logos that scare Rainbow Dash Category:Logos that scare Spike the Dragon Category:Logos that scare Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that scare Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Do I have to follow you all day? Category:Logos that act like Meghann Cooke from Supernanny Category:Logos that act like Baldi from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning Category:Logos that act like Freddy Fazbear from Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Logos that act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like SupernannyYes25 from the Supernanny Wiki Category:Logos that scare Eevee and make them cry Category:Logos that act like Playboi Carti Category:Logos that act like Kanna Kamui from Miss Kobayshi's Dragon Maid Category:Logos that act like Screen Gems Category:Logos that act like Soviet Union Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Children Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Americans Category:2000 births Category:Boys Category:Older Brothers Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Amok Runners Category:Picky Eaters Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Tantruming youngsters Category:Disrespectful children Category:Aggressive Children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Jealous Children Category:Spankers Category:Children who throw tantrums Category:Good Manners Category:YouTube users Category:Hitters Category:Violent Children Category:Spoiled brats Category:Children who hit their parents Category:Fussy eaters Category:Children who are mean to Jo Frost Category:Sons Category:Children with an explosive temper Category:Children that Slur Category:Little Well-Behaved Children Category:Children who are being mean to their parents Category:Children who are being mean to their siblings Category:Toddlers Category:Name callers Category:Erratic Children Category:Children who fight with their siblings Category:Children who terribly lost control Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who look like Bart Simpson Category:Children who act like Stewie Griffin Category:Children who act like Bowser from Super Mario Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Boys that are villains Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Jerks Category:Children who make me sick Category:Villains Category:Children with attitude Category:Children with anger issues Category:Children born in April Category:Supervillains Category:Children who act like Kaiden McKinney from Reno, Neveda Category:Kids who act like hurricanes Category:Well Behaved Children after Jo left Category:Terrible 4s Category:Sleep Separation Episodes Category:April births Category:4 year old boys Category:Creepy Children Category:Children who act like Master Frown from Unikitty! Category:Four year olds Category:Asw Category:Who the episode was mostly about Category:Four year old boys Category:Boys that are 4 Category:Children who act like Matthew Bradbury from the Bradbury-Lambert family Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:A names Category:Andrews Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:Disrespectful children who went into timeout Category:Children who act like Mary Ann from the Agate family Category:First Sons Category:Boys with a Category:Children who act like julian albans from wonder Category:4 Category:Ages Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All-Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Heroes of All Time Category:Top 10 Strongest Anime Characters of All-Time Category:People with the deceased Category:Children who should have gotten a spanking when he or she misbehaves Category:Children who fart alot Category:Children who act like Nikolas Cruz Category:Children who act like Rex from Babe Category:Children who act like Meghann Cooke from the Cooke family Category:Children who act like Cody from DaddyOFive Category:Children who act like Angel Guzman from Stand and Deliver Category:Children who act like orla bates from the bates family Category:Children who act like Caillou From GoAnimate Category:Should get expelled from all schools in us and Canada Category:Brats Category:Silly Billy Category:Whiny Children Category:Selfish Kid Category:Children who act like Beezle from Unico Category:Children who act like USAball Category:Children who act like Henry Bowers Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Children who need to be sent to the Mental Hospital Category:Children who act like Omar Mateen Category:Children who act like George Zimmerman Category:Children who act like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold Category:Children who act like Donald Trump Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:Children who act like Adam Lanza Category:Children who act like Justin Bieber Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Children who act like Jane Kangaroo Category:Only disrespectful child Category:Children who act like Playboi Carti Category:Children who act like Osama Bin Laden Category:Xing ling Category:Children who should be sent for Boot Camp Category:Children that make you go ���� Category:Children who act like Lil Gideon from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls Category:Children who act like Vinnie the Bully Engine Category:Children who act like Baldi Category:Children who act like Lil Pump Category:Children who act like Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter Category:Pages with no photos